1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ammunition and explosives. More particularly, the invention relates to a smoke marker. Most particularly the invention relates to an aerosol dispersing grenade.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The invention relates to a military search and rescue (SAR) grenade. Smoke marker grenades are stowed in life rafts for use in rescue at sea. Smoke marker grenades are also used on land to draw attention and to mark a geographical position.
Most smoke grenades comprise a hand held body which contains a smoke forming charge, a discharge composition and a primer/bursting charge to activate the discharge composition and generate the smoke. The smoke grenade is set off by igniting the primer, which in turn ignites the smoke charge and the discharge composition. The grenade body functions as a pressure vessel to contain the ignition and initial combustion long enough for the smoke to be generated and then to facilitate discharge of the burning contents as smoke. A disadvantage of the ignition type smoke grenade is the discharge of ignition and combustion products that can cause fires in the surrounding area. This is undesirable on land, in a life raft at sea and in most military and civilian environments.
Non-incendiary aerosol smoke dispersing grenades have been developed which overcome the danger of starting fires when producing smoke. These grenades rely on an aerosol can of pressurized propellant gas. The propellant gas is released through a valve and carries a quantity of solid particles or liquid into the atmosphere to create a smoke plume. The size of the smoke plume produced is limited by the amount of propellant gas in the aerosol can.
Inventor has discovered that the problems and deficiencies associated with known incendiary and non-incendiary smoke grenades and can be solved or greatly reduced by the use of an aerosol smoke grenade.